Love Can Grow from the Last Grain
by Shimizu-Miharu
Summary: Cityana was a normal girl, who had an insane love for Riku. Would he accept her or reject her? For a girl who requested this oneshot on quizilla, lemons aren't allowed there so I had to post it here.


"Blah blah blah blah blah..."

Was all you heard from your teachers mouth. You couldn't concentrate in English, not only because you hate it, but also because HE is sitting in front of you.

You sighed inside your head, as the one and the only Riku was sitting in front of you. You didn't consider yourself a fangirl, because after all, you weren't the one chasing him around everyday and keeping track of his every move. But you DID have a huge crush on him, and your best friends, Sora and Roxas, both knew.

"Cityana? CITYANA!" Your teacher yelled from the front of the room.

"W-what? Oh, yes ma'am?" you say.

Your teacher sighed. "Cityana, I know that Riku is intriguing, but please try and focus on the class instead of the back of Riku's head!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

What an embarressment! Riku turned around and gave you a meek glance, but quickly faced the front again. You felt your face go red and you no longer wanted to be in the same room as him. How could your teacher do such a thing? Ugh, what a bag she was!

The bell rang and you gathered your stuff and rushed past Riku, your head down and your face beat red. Thank god it was lunch, you could tell Sora and Roxas about your embarressment in English.

You walked into the lunch room, only to see the sandy haired kid and the spikey haired kid ordering food. You cut in line to be beside them, everyone knew you did that, so no one really cared anymore. Besides, you always ate a big breakfast so you never ate much for lunch.

"Hiya Cityana!" Roxas grinned.

"Oh, Cityana! You have GOT to try the pudding today. It's awesome!" Sora said, taking two helpings of it.

You grinned at your two friends. How you loved the antics they pulled off. "Oh! Sora, Roxas, the most embarressing thing happened in English today!"

Roxas gave you a funny look. "And? So what happened?"

"Mrph-mmmph-mrph" Sora said, his mouth full of salad.

You laughed at your friends as you threw a sandwhich and a chocolate milk onto your tray. "Well... first it went like this."

And you finished the story just as you three sat down for lunch.

"Sheesh, Cityana, sounds like you should stop staring and Riku and perhaps try to make CONVERSATION with him." Roxas laughed.

You glared at Roxas. "It's not funny!"

"Of course it's not to you, but it is to us! We're not the one's who like him!" Sora said, laughing, with bits of rice flying out of his mouth.

"Ewww... Sora! How many times have I told you NOT to talk with your mouth full?" You scold.

"Heh heh, sorry..." Sora said, blushing.

"No, but seriously Cityana, you 've GOT to talk to him..." Roxas said, just as Riku sat down.

"Talk to who?" Riku asked.

"Umm... no one." Roxas said.

Riku gave you all a funny look, but then you all proceeded to eating. You guys were eating silently, almost too silently. You glanced around the lunch room. Namine and Kairi usually ate with you guys, but lately they had been sitting with Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Selphie. You knew this was because Namine had a crush on Seifer, and Seifer was into her. Kairi was just helping her. You knew virtually nothing about matchmaking, so you didn't even want to bother helping her.

You let out an absentminded sigh, wondering if you would ever have a chance with Riku...

"Cityana? Is something wrong?" Riku said, looking at you.

"Umm... no, everything's all right." You said, smiling.

"No, everything's not all right – OW!" Sora said.

You had elbowed him in the gut.

"I mean, everything's fine ha ha ha ha ha!" Sora said, grinning.

Riku gave you guys another funny look, but didn't think twice about it.

------------------------------

The rest of the day went by fast, and boy, were you glad. You didn't want to have to face Riku!

You were hurrying on your way home when you heard your name being called.

"Cityana!"

You whirled around only to find none other than Riku calling you. You sighed inwardly.

"Hi Riku." You said, once he caught up to you.

"Cityana, why were you guys acting funny at lunch today?" Riku asked.

"Umm... no reason. Really." You say.

"You're a liar, and a bad one at that." Riku says, frowning at you.

You sighed. You knew you were going to have to tell him, and now seemed to be the best time.

"Well... the reason why we were acting so akwardly today is because..."

"EEEEEEEK RIKU!"

You both turned around only to find some fangirls screaming after you.

"Oh god..." You both say in unison.

Riku grabbed your wrist and said, "C'mon Cityana! Let's get out of here!"

You both started running away, not wanting to get caught my fangirls.

--------------------------

You both were hiding behind some trees in the park, huffing and puffing.

"Are they gone?" You ask, looking around.

"Hmm, yeah, it seems that way." Riku said. "Oh, you were about to tell me why you guys were acting so akward today!

"Oh... yeah, um, about that... can we go somewhere a little more private where there's not so many ears around?" You ask nervously.

"Um, yeah, sure, we can go to my place if you want..." Riku said.

"That'd be great..."

---------------------------

You had just arrived at Riku's place. He opened the door and held it open for you. You walked in and he followed you. You had both taken a seat on the living room. You on the loveseat, him on the leather chair.

"So... continue." Riku said.

Your cheeks felt like they could start on fire any minute they were so red.

"Basically Riku, the reason why we were so akward is because I like you... a lot." You said, blushing.

Riku grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Huh?" You looked up at him, and he was walking towards you.

"Cityana, I like you too. A lot. And it would make me happy if you could make me complete... Cityana, will you be my girlfriend?" Riku asked.

"Oh Riku... I was wondering when you'd ask that." You said, grinning.

He pulled you in for a long, rough, passionate kiss. You could feel the passion burning with each minute passing. Your hands started wandering in places that normally should've been forbidden.

"Cityana... my parents won't be home for a while. Would you like to have some fun?"

"Oh... Riku. Yes, I would like to have some fun."

"Good," Riku said, leading you to his room.

-----------------------------

Riku led you into his room, and then shut the door and locked it. He tackled you onto the bed and attacked your lips, ravishing them with his tounge.

You moaned under his experience, after all, you knew he had a lot of it. He thrust his tounge into your mouth, memorzing every inch. You rubbed your tongue against his, earning a satisfied grunt from him. You flipped him over so he was underneith you, before removing his pants to work on his arousal. You rubbed his shaft a little bit, before gently licking the tip of his head, like it was a lollipop. After a few more licks you took his whole manhood into your mouth, and began to pump up and down. You were earning satsified grunts from him, but soon enough he was bored and wanted to ravish you.

He took control and flipped you over, and had you pinned to the bed. He quickly removed your shirt and scoffed at your bra, disposing of the offending garment with one hand. You were suprised, a boy had never done that to you before! He kneeded your breasts with his hands a little bit, before removing one of his hands and experimentally licking your nipple. You let out a small groan of satisfaction. He took the whole nipple into his mouth and began to suck, while ravishing the other breast with his hand. He then switched and did the same things to the opposite breasts. You were basically crying out in pleasure.

He moved his mouth back up to your mouth, still kneeding your breasts with his hands. This time, the kiss was more needy, and sloppier with way more tounge involved. He pulled away and traced butterfly kisses down your jawline and down your neck until he reached the crook of your neck, and began sucking there. You moaned in pleasure, and he smirked and began sucking harder.

Soon growing bored of that, he traced his tounge down your chest, over one of you nipples, and down to the waistline of your pants. He unbuttoned and pulled your jeans off, revealing your hot pink thong. He grinned and this and pulled it off, as well, throwing it to the side along with your jeans. He stroked your clit with his index finger, before removing it and replacing it with his tounge. He ravished your womanhood with his tounge, earning great moans of pleasure from you. You screamed his name out before your juices spilt out of you, and Riku lapped most of it up with his tounge.

He went back up to your mouth and kissed you again, giving you a taste of your own juices. He stuck two fingers inside of you, and you bucked your hips in pleasure.

"Oh... Riku..." You groaned.

"Yes, Cityana?" He said, grinning.

"Stop... wasting... time... give it to me... already..."

"As you wish." Riku said. "But are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! Now hurry the hell up!"

He grinned before positioning himself in front of you. You never really realized how big his manhood was until he was in front of you, and you realized it was pretty damn big! It made you even hotter.

"Get ready Cityana... this might hurt a little bit."

He slowly thrust himself inside of you, and you bucked your hips and let out a cry of pain. Riku allowed you to adjust to his size before slowly pumping in and out of you. Your crys of pain soon turned to crys of pleasure, and Riku began picking up speed.

"Oh... oh god Riku!" you said, moaning.

Your skin was slapping together, and he was going faster by the minute. You knew you were reaching your climax, and you could tell he was too as he was grunting a little bit more than usual. Your moans soon became the only thing audible, until finally you screamed.

"RIKU!" you cried.

Your juices flowed out of you, and Riku pumped into you a few more times before withdrawing himself and releasing his seed into your mouth. You lapped up every bit of it, wanting all of Riku inside of you.

When you had gotten all of his cum, he collapsed beside you, breathing hard. He pulled you closer to him, and stroked your hair.

"Cityana... that was great..."

"Yeah... it really was Riku."

He kissed you one more time before you both fell into a heavy sleep.

------------------------------

"Mmm..." you mumbled as you awoke.

You realized you were laying in bed with Riku, who was sleeping peacefully beside you. You couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was sleeping.

"Riku?" You said softly, running your fingers through his silver locks.

"Ugh... Cityana..." Riku said, grumbling.

You giggled. "Time to wake up sleepyhead... we have to look decent before your parents get home."

Riku snapped awake. "Right! But before that.."

He pulled you into another long, passionate kiss.

"Riku?" You said.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Cityana. And if another person trys to take you away from me, I swear I won't let them live it down."

"I know Riku... I know." You said, kissing his forehead.

He pulled you into another passionate kiss, before you both decided it was time to look decent.


End file.
